


Dutch Courage

by WitchRavenFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Foreplay, Gen, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, dutch courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ginny wants to see what the fuss is about with Malfoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dutch Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Written for: hp_humpdrabbles - Humpathon 2013 - Prompt by nearlyconscious
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these character. This is written purely for fun. I make no profit from it.
> 
> I wrote this some time ago now, and I have only now decided to move it onto ao3. Please enjoy and leave comments, I feel like there could be a part two emerging with some tinkering. Something longer.

The atmosphere at The Leaky was bubbling when Ginny arrived with Luna for the start of their weekly pub crawl, and Ginny made a beeline for a free table while Luna went straight to the bar. Ten minutes later Luna still hadn’t returned but looked to be smiling and talking to a familiar looking blonde head.

Scorpius Malfoy had become something of a playboy over the last few years, and everyone who got to experience him waxed lyrical about his abilities. Ginny needed to know what it was about bloody Scorpius Malfoy.

When Luna returned with Scorpius in tow, Ginny felt his assessing gaze pass over her and leave goosebumps in its wake. Ginny reached for her first Firewhisky and threw it back for confidence she felt she would need, and kept drinking as they appeared.

Scorpius was charming, nothing like his father was at the same age. Young enough to do everything and anything, but old enough to know better. His smirk told Ginny that he knew why she drank faster, and why her pulse fluttered in the base of her neck.

Ginny fled to the bathroom for air, space, whatever she could get to be from under Scorpius’s slate gaze to stop herself from playing images of being taken by him at the table. After running cool water over her face, she stood and braced herself to see clearly in the mirror.

When the door opened, Ginny didn’t look, and when Scorpius’s reflection appeared behind her moments before she felt him press against her buttocks and trap her between him and the sink. Heat spread around her from Scorpius and threatened to buckle her legs as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck and trailed a tongue up the column, and Ginny was mesmerised by his pink organ as it brought her to her toes.

He brought his body flush against her, and a hand dipped under her shirt then down, down into her trousers beneath the waist band, into her sodden underwear and touched her bundle of nerves before dipping further into her.

Scorpius was everywhere, filling her senses, filling her body with his long fingers, teasing her to the brink of orgasm until Ginny could only open her mouth to gasp for air as she held Scorpius’ gaze in the mirror.

She hovered on the edge of orgasm, pleasure spreading through her until Scorpius rocked his thick bulge into her arse catapulting her against the sink and allowing her orgasm to break through and wrench a pleasured sob from her.

As Scorpius took his hand away, Ginny shuddered and allowed her eyes to meet his in the mirror once more. He smiled at her in the mirror and backed away with a small bow before leaving her to collect herself.

_Dammit_ , Ginny thought as she splashed cool water on her face and straighten her clothes. Now she understood what everyone was going on about.


End file.
